


The Scenic Route

by PhenomenalWoman



Series: The Little Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin: Is anyone going to claim this older brother I found in the woods? No? He's mine now, And others have brotherhood thrust upon them, Fluff, Gen, Morally Grey Character, Protective Darth Maul, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), Some achieve brotherhood, Some are born brothers, Thunderstorms, Young Anakin Skywalker, i made canon my bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalWoman/pseuds/PhenomenalWoman
Summary: AKA how Darth Maul ends up caring for a little shit named Anakin Skywalker.~Darth Maul looks down at a nine-year old Anakin Skywalker with an unholy amount of glee building in his chest. Oh, this was a gift. The Force truly smiled upon Maul, that must be it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Clone Trooper Character(s), Darth Maul & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Little Jedi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748707
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1109





	The Scenic Route

If you are to ask Anakin, he won’t be able to tell you exactly how it happened. 

Well, that’s not exactly true. He knows that he left camp when he shouldn’t have, but he was just so _bored!_ Did Obi-Wan really expect him to stay put for an undetermined amount of time? 

So Anakin decides to take a walk. Who cares? He knew his way back, he’s pretty sure, and he just wanted to stretch his legs.

Obi-Wan himself would always get a strange look in his eye and tell Anakin that he was a growing boy and would get much taller. Anakin doesn’t know what that look means, but he thinks it may have something to do with the sympathetic looks certain Jedi Masters give him when he passes them in the hallways. 

But, all of that is unimportant in the face of what Anakin is dealing with now. He’s slightly, not entirely because Anakin _never_ loses his way, he doesn’t care what Rex or Obi-Wan says, lost and he thinks he sees someone coming his way. 

“Uh, hullo?” Anakin calls, standing up straighter. A voice that sounds like Obi-Wan reminds him to set a good first impression no matter who he’s meeting. 

The figure grunts and steps closer. 

A cold feeling washes over Anakin and he frowns. He’s felt that before a few times… where has he felt that? His stomach lurches and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the figure comes into the light. 

“Oh, wow!” Anakin’s mouth drops open, “You have tattoos? _I_ want tattoos!” The cold feeling is forgotten as Anakin’s legs propel him towards the man who stares down at him silently, and _oh stars!_ “Are your legs _mechanical?_ ” This guy can’t get any better!

The man shifts back a step, as if Anakin is a creature he’s never seen before, “What do you think you’re-”

Anakin leans forward to inspect the knee joint. They’re surprisingly advanced, he notes, and the man’s pants are bunched up above the joint. “Are your whole legs metal?” He ignores the voice of Obi-Wan screaming at him in his head to be more _civilised_ in favor of poking lightly at his thigh to feel more unforgiving metal underneath the clothing. _“Wizard!”_

The man actually _growls_ at Anakin, “Just _who_ do you think-”

“I want face tattoos,” Anakin informs him, “I think they look so wizard, and Jesse has one, but Rex and Obi say I’m not allowed to have any tattoos until I’m old and gray,” Anakin thinks for a moment, “Like Obi,” He whispers to himself in horror. He’ll have to be ancient like _Obi-Wan_ until he can get tattoos? That’ll take _forever!_

The man perks up as if Anakin has suddenly earned his attention, “Obi?” He repeats carefully, his rough and baritone voice peaked with interest. 

Anakin nods, “Uh-huh, my friend Obi-Wan. He’s super old and always makes me promise not to-”

“Obi-Wan _Kenobi?”_ The man presses, and one equally tattooed hand comes down to snatch at Anakin’s shoulder. 

“Do you know him?” Anakin asks carefully, realizing too late that Obi-Wan is a _Jedi,_ and Jedi, especially in times of war, have enemies. “Are you friends?”

The man pauses, and his golden eyes have a glint of _something_ that Anakin can’t quite place, but he suddenly nods and loosens his grip on Anakin’s shoulder, “Oh, yes,” He says, “Very old friends,” he crouches down and looks at Anakin through narrowed eyes, “And what would your name be, child?”

Anakin smiles. A friend of Obi-Wan’s? Here? What are the chances! “‘M Anakin! You’re really Obi-Wan’s friend? How long have you known him?”

“Anakin?” The man repeats sharply, standing up and stepping back like Anakin is on fire. _“Skywalker?”_ The name comes out like a hiss, but Anakin thinks that just may be how the man speaks.

“Uh-huh, how’d you know?” Anakin gasps suddenly, an idea striking him, “Does Obi-Wan talk about me? What does he say?” 

The man smiles wide and full of teeth, “Oh, all the time,” He assures Anakin. He laughs, but Anakin didn’t think he said anything funny, “In fact, I was wondering if you would help me find our… mutual friend?” 

Anakin nods so fast his hair flies around him, “Yes!” He cries before blushing and hunching his shoulders, “I mean, yes, I can do that,” somehow, his blush darkens, “I may have gotten a little lost too,” he admits quietly, as if there may be someone around to hear. 

~

Darth Maul looks down at a nine-year old Anakin Skywalker with an unholy amount of glee building in his chest. Oh, this was a _gift_ . The Force _truly_ smiled upon Maul, that must be it. 

He has heard rumors, of course, of the famed Chosen One’s sudden de-aging, but to actually _see_ it with his own two eyes? Truly a gift. 

Perhaps he can work with this. They have a whole walk to try and find _Kenobi_ , and if they take the long way, who is to know? And if, throughout the walk Anakin comes to look at Maul as a friend, then all the better! 

“Mister?” Anakin asks, blue eyes peering up at Maul with a disgusting amount of innocence.

“What?”

Anakin shifts from foot to foot, “I asked what your name is,” he repeats shyly. 

His name? A part of Maul didn’t actually believe he would get this far. Does he need a fake name? Would that complicate things when he inevitably takes the child to be his apprentice? 

“You _do_ have a name, right?” Anakin presses, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“Yes, I have a name!” Maul snarls, and the boy in front of him flinches at his outburst. 

Isn’t that _peculiar?_ Is the Hero With No Fear _scared?_

The glee that threatens to burst out of Maul’s chest practically vanishes with the child’s next few words.

“Y’know, maybe I should go,” He says carefully, little hands wringing together, “Obi-Wan ‘n Rex are probably worried,” Anakin takes two careful steps backwards but his eyes never leave Maul. 

Maul’s hands twitch like they want to reach out and snatch the boy by his clothes but he schools his features into something hopefully akin to sympathy, “Oh, no, child, I didn’t mean to shout,” He (hopefully) soothes, “I was only marveling at your good manners! My name is Maul,” His lips twitch into a smile that is more grimace than anything else, but Anakin doesn’t seem to notice. 

His cheeks go faintly red at the compliment and he smiles toothily up at Maul, “Hullo, Maul!” If he finds the name odd, Anakin makes no indication of it. “Which way do you think we should go?” 

Maul makes a show of humming thoughtfully and observing the trees that surround them. “Follow me,” He commands and strides past Anakin.

“Oh!” Anakin rushes to follow Maul and has to practically run to keep up with his long strides. “Do your legs hurt?” He questions, and Maul has a sinking feeling it will be the first of many. 

“No,” Maul replies shortly, eyes flitting down towards the little boy who peers up at him with unguarded interest, “Not anymore.” 

“Good,” Anakin says pleasantly, a new skip in his step, “That would be awful if you had cool new legs but they hurt. That’d make me so _mad_.” He kicks at a rock in his path.

Maul slows his pace a little, “Do you get mad often, Anakin?” He asks, almost disinterestedly. 

It would be best to get a gauge on his future apprentice’s anger now and how to exploit it.

“Mmm,” Anakin shrugs, “I guess so. I would really only get mad at my master,” His voice drops with his admission, as if he’s ashamed and Maul’s body practically vibrates in joy.

He would get mad at _Obi-Wan?_ Oh, this was too easy! Turning Anakin against Kenobi will be child’s play!

Maul forces a gasp, “Really? What does he do to make you so mad?” 

Anakin hands clench and Maul can feel the Force grow thick around them, “When I couldn’t do something right and he would… he would hit me. And say mean things.”

That isn’t what Maul was expecting. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi’s golden boy do-gooder, a child abuser? Oh, this was _good!_ The Force was providing Maul with a gold mine. 

“Did you ever want to…” Maul hides his smile behind a caring face, “hurt him? He would have deserved it, you know,” He’s quick to assure Anakin when the little boy sends a worried glance up at him. 

Anakin doesn’t respond for a while, but Maul can almost hear the thoughts pinging around his head. 

“I wanted to,” Anakin finally admits, voice barely above a whisper, “Sometimes I could see it real clear, what I could do to him,”

Maul’s eyes close in silent victory. Wouldn’t this be the best revenge? Kenobi’s beloved padawan turned against him? 

“But slaves that attack their masters get thrown in the Sarlacc Pit,” Anakin continues, “And my mom would be real upset if that happened, and I would miss her a lot while I would be getting digested,” 

Wait, what?

_Slaves?_

Maul stops in his tracks, but Anakin doesn’t notice for another few steps. 

Are the Jedi really that barbaric? Maul knows he’s the last one to judge others based on their cruelty, but some of this doesn’t make sense! 

But… Tatooine? Maul remembers a little boy with that foolish master he killed on Naboo, fleeing with the young queen. He hadn’t thought much of it- he wasn’t supposed to. The little boy wasn’t what he was there for at the time.

“You were a slave?” Maul asks incredulously. He almost laughs. The Chosen One, a slave? Did Qui Gon Jinn _steal_ him from Tatooine and indoctrinate him into the Jedi?

“I’m a person!” Anakin hisses, lips curled in a snarl that matches the adult Anakin Skywalker that Maul has heard so much about. “I’m a person now and I was a person on Tatooine! And ‘m free now, Obi-Wan said so!” 

Maul hums in response and eyes the little boy more intently. White scars line his fingers and the backs of his hands, and Maul is sure that if he were to tug the backs of his tunic and coat down he would find scars along his back. 

Anakin stares back at Maul, eyes narrowed as he sweeps his gaze up and down Maul’s figure. What’s he searching for?

“Do you have a master?”Anakin asks the question as if he already knows the answer. 

Maul clears this throat and pokes at the little boy’s shoulder, “We need to keep going if we want to find our mutual friend.” 

Anakin nods, but the knowing look doesn’t leave, “Okay.” 

They walk in silence, but Maul can tell Anakin wants to say something. He keeps glancing up at Maul and averting his gaze when Maul catches him. 

“Spit it out, boy,” Maul finally commands, not unkindly. 

Anakin flushes a dark red and his stride falters, “Um, I just wanted to… Just thought you should know... “ He shifts away from Maul ever so slightly, “If you _did_ have a master, I would wanna help you get free… That’s all.” 

Maul feels his heart clench. What does that mean? What Jedi trick was this child using on him? 

“Hey, you have one of those lightsabers! Obi-Wan has one too, and I’ve seen a second one in his room but I don’t think he means for me to see it. His is blue, and that’s my favorite color!” Anakin twists so he’s walking backwards as he peers at Maul’s belt, “Yours is longer than Obi-Wan’s too,” He observes, “And has a lot more buttons,” 

He looks up with poorly concealed hope in his eyes, practically vibrating out of his shoes. 

Maul sighs and unhooks it from his belt, “Would you like to see?” He finds himself asking. 

Maul’s not going soft. He’s _not!_ But Anakin’s wide eyed hopefulness made a warmth creep through his chest. And maybe he wants to show off for the kid, who cares?

“Yes!” Anakin shouts, not even trying to contain his excitement.

He splays his hand flat on Anakin’s chest and pushes him back a few steps before brandishing the saberstaff out in front of him. He ignites one side and relishes in Anakin’s shout of delight before igniting the other side as well.

“Oh, wizard!” Anakin cries as Maul gives it a lazy spin, “That’s _so_ wizard! I’ve never seen one that’s red, or one that’s double sided!” 

Maul finds his lips twitching upwards. It’s been a while since someone had looked at him with joy rather than fear. 

No. This was a _mission_ , Maul reminds himself. He will get in the boy’s good graces, appear as a friend, and turn him against Kenobi. Together, the two of them will take down Darth Sidious and Maul will be free from that monster. Maul will be _free._

He peers down at Anakin as he twirls the saber in a streak of red lights. Anakin can help him be free, just like he wants to. 

“Why is yours red?” Anakin asks when the blade finally slows to a stop and gets extinguished. 

Maul ponders the question before answering, “Because I made it so.” 

“Okay.”

Anakin purses his lips and looks at the lightsaber again, “Can I hold it?” 

“Would _Obi-Wan_ ," he spits the name out like its poison, "Let you?" 

"No."

"Then yes."

~

After Anakin satisfies his curiosity, and Maul can practically _taste_ the potential coming off of him, they find a place to settle down for the night. 

The cave Maul found will provide adequate shelter, certainly not the worst place Maul has slummed it. Anakin seems thrilled with the cave. 

“Oh, wow, it’s so big!” He cries, “And it _echos!”_ As if to prove it to Maul, he shouts wordlessly just to hear his voice bounce between the cave’s walls. He looks over his shoulder at Maul as if to gauge his reaction. 

Maul settles against the mouth of the cave, smiling thinly at the little boy’s enthusiasm. 

“Are you hungry?” Anakin asks suddenly, hands rifling through his pockets and pulling out a truly stunning amount of ration bars, “Fives always makes sure I have at least eight with me at all times,” he tosses one towards Maul, who stops it right before it hits his chest with the Force. 

“You can do it too?” Anakin stares in awe at the floating bar. His eyes are round as moons and the ration bar in his other hands falls to the ground. “I always thought it was just me and Obi-Wan,”

Maul laughs like what Anakin said was actually funny, “No, child, it’s not just you and Obi-Wan,” It takes all Maul’s will not to snarl his name out. _The plan,_ Maul reminds himself, _It’s all a part of a plan._ “How much do you know of the Force?” 

Anakin shrugs, suddenly bashful, “I practice a little with Obi-Wan, and he tries to get me to meditate but I’m not too good at that,” he gestures to his forehead, “It’s too loud in my head and I can never focus,” he sinks to the ground with his legs splayed out in front of him, “I know Obi-Wan isn’t _upset_ but I can tell he’s disappointed,” 

Whatever response Maul has planned is interrupted by the first crack of thunder that echoes around the cave.

Anakin straightens immediately, eyes widening, “What is that?”

Maul frowns, sitting up, “It’s just a thunder-”

Another boom cuts him off and Anakin flinches, scrambling further into the cave, “What is it doing?” He demands, tremors running through his body. 

Rain, like a switch is flipped, pours down from thunder clouds that seemingly came out of nowhere. Anakin gasps, looking torn between wanting to touch the rain and wanting to curl into a ball to hide from the thunder.

Maul frowns, standing and creeping closer towards the shaking boy, “It’s just a thunderstorm, Anakin,” He soothes (he _hopes_ he soothes), “It won’t hurt you,” 

He sits down slowly, a foot or two away from Anakin. Is he supposed to touch him? How do you comfort a crying child? 

The next clap of thunder sends Anakin flying into Maul’s lap, his thin wrapping tightly around Maul’s chest as he buries his face into his neck. 

Maul _freezes._ His arms hover awkwardly around Anakin, not touching, not sure _how_. Tears soak through the collar of Maul’s tunic and onto his skin. Slowly, his arms wrap around Anakin’s torso, and the child seems to sink into his embrace. 

They sit like that for Force knows how long, Anakin flinching violently in his arms with every rumble of thunder, and Maul finds himself whispering soothing words into his hair. Even after the storm fades, hours later, Anakin still trembles. 

“‘M sorry,” Anakin whispers into his skin when his shaking finally starts to subside, “I didn’t mean to cry,” Despite his words, Anakin makes no move to move off Maul’s lap.

Maul hums low in his chest, “It’s okay, little one. There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” His thumb moves of its own accord and rubs little circles into Anakin’s skin.

Anakin giggles, a welcome sound after hours of his whimpers, “Obi-Wan calls me that too. Little one.”

It should be more disgusting than it is, the fact that he has something in common with Obi-Wan, but Maul can’t seem to find it in himself to be angry. This child was doing something to him and Maul just didn’t _care._

“Have you never seen a thunderstorm before?” Maul asks quietly.

Anakin nods, “Mhm. I don’t think I like them.” 

Maul smiles despite himself, “Yes, I figured that out.” 

Slowly, Anakin eases himself off of Maul’s lap, gaze firmly on the floor as he settles next to Maul. He leans heavily against his shoulder, as if all his crying has taken away his strength, but Maul finds that he doesn’t mind. 

In fact, he… _likes_ it. It’s been a while since he liked anything that wasn’t violence. 

And just like that, leaning against each other in a dark cave, the two of them fall asleep. 

~

When Maul wakes up there is a heavy weight across his lap. He shoots up from the cold cave floor and peers down at the little boy drooling against his prosthetic legs. 

He sighs softly as memories from last night rush back to him.

Sunlight creeps into the cave, crawling towards both of their sprawled forms and it’s with a sinking feeling that Maul realizes that he’ll have to return Anakin to Obi-Wan today.

Maul gently shifts his legs, “Anakin,” he shakes his shoulders, “Anakin, wake up.”

Anakin groans and rolls down to Maul’s shins, “Five more minutes?” He pleads, voice still thick with sleep.

“No, little one,” Maul tweaks at Anakin’s nose, making the boy squeak, “We have to get you back to Obi-Wan,”

At the mention of his friend, Anakin shoots to his feet, “Yes!” He agrees, “We gotta find Obi-Wan!” He stumbles a little as if he got up too fast but rights himself quickly.

Maul smiles as he rises to his feet with much more grace than his young companion, “Shall we?” He gestures towards the cave’s opening.

Anakin’s toothy grin shines up at him, “Let’s go!” 

~

Maul doesn’t know how such a little body can hold so many questions. Anakin seems to have a never ending supply.

“How’d you lose your legs?”

“Obi-Wan cut them off.”

Anakin stops in his tracks and gasps. His eyes go wide and he stares at Maul like he’s a whole new creature. 

Maul rolls his eyes and prepares for the vehement denial and defense of the boy’s master, but all Anakin does is cross his arms and jut his chin out.

“Obi-Wan needs to apologize!” 

_What?_

Of all the things for Anakin to say, _that_ wasn’t one that Maul expected. Why? Why does Anakin care if Obi-Wan apologizes or not?

“Well, in his defense,” Maul shudders just _saying_ the words, _why_ was he defending Kenobi? “I did hurt someone… dear to him,” 

Inexplicably, Maul finds himself getting anxious under the little boy’s gaze. Will Anakin think differently of him now? Why should Maul care if he does? 

Anakin frowns, “You need to apologize too!” 

“Excuse me?” 

Anakin rolls his eyes like Maul is being daft, “You have to apologize when you hurt someone. Obi-Wan always makes me apologize when I leave droid parts out and people hurt themselves stepping on them,” He shivers thinking about the time Obi-Wan made him mediate for _two whole hours_ after Rex nearly tripped and busted his head because of some spare parts on the ground. 

“It’s okay,” Anakin assures him, “When we meet up with Obi-Wan, I’ll make him apologize so you aren’t the only one,” He holds out his hand but only his littlest finger is sticking up, “Pinky promise,”

Maul eyes the finger cautiously, “That’s… agreeable,” He decides as he stares at the finger. “What are you doing?” 

“It’s a pinky promise,” Anakin informs him, grabbing Maul’s hand and hooking their pinky fingers together, “There, now I can’t break the promise, or else you get to break my finger!” He sends a pleased smile up at Maul as he disengages their fingers, “Fives taught me that,”

Maul can only nod wordlessly. A pinky promise… How interesting. 

~

“Hey, Maul?”

“Yes, Anakin?”

“When’s the last time you showered?” 

“Brat,” Maul cuffs the back of Anakin’s head fondly, and Anakin shoves at Maul’s hip with a wide grin. 

_“Anakin?!”_

Anakin gasps and whirls around, “Obi-Wan?” He calls back, cupping his mouth so his voice will carry. 

_“Anakin!”_ Obi-Wan’s voice echoes through the woods, and Maul can make out the sound of footsteps. 

“Maul, come on,” Anakin grabs Maul’s hand and tugs him along as he stumbles after the voice. 

Maul can see it in his head. He can see himself grabbing Anakin by the back of his tunic and holding his saber to his throat as he faces down Kenobi. Can see himself dragging Anakin onto whatever ship Kenobi brought and taking his new apprentice far away to teach him the ways of the Dark side. 

  
He can see Anakin hating him forever. 

He can also see himself offering a begrudging apology to Kenobi. He can see himself ruffling Anakin’s hair as they part ways, not for the final time. Maul can see himself being not good, but also not bad. 

_“Anakin!”_ Obi-Wan’s voice is closer now, and the footsteps are clearer. There are more than Maul first thought. Did Kenobi assemble a whole search party for this little boy? 

The hum of a lightsaber and the crash of a tree is Maul’s only warning as Obi-Wan emerges from the woods, hair disheveled and eyes almost feral. His eyes lock on Maul almost immediately, and his grip on Anakin’s hand. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan says in a barely restrained manner, “Step away from him,” His lightsaber slowly falls into his favored Soresu form. Clone troopers begin to fall in formation behind him, their armors all painted either blue or yellow. 

“No,” Anakin, if anything, pulls Maul closer.

Kenobi’s face twitches in barely contained rage, _“Anakin,_ step away from him, _now._ ” 

Maul feels his own hand begin to creep towards his belt. 

“No,” Anakin repeats, “Not until you apologize to him.” 

_“What?”_

Anakin narrows his eyes, and Maul suddenly feels like a voyeur watching a fight amongst brothers. Should he look away?

“You need to apologize for cutting his legs off. I pinky promised you would, and unless you want him to break my pinky, you need to apologize to him,” Anakin wiggles said pinky.

One of the clones with blue markings shifts, and despite the armour hiding his features, he seems guilty. 

Kenobi’s face turns red, “Anakin, whatever lies he’s fed you-”

Anakin turns to Maul, “Maybe you should apologize first,” He whispers to him, “Obi-Wan seems kinda mad,” 

Maul crouches down to be eye level with Anakin, “Little one, I don’t think this is going the way you wanted it to,” he says lowly, “It may be best if you just leave,”

“No thank you,” Anakin says politely, smiling pleasantly at Maul like they weren’t in the middle of a stand-off, “You should apologize first,” He repeats, but his voice has more of an edge to it now.

Maul curses under his breath, “You’re a brat,” He reminds the boy before slowly standing back up. “Kenobi, I know we have… bad blood between us, but I don’t see any reason not to put it past us. Bygones and all that, you know,” 

Kenobi’s lip twitches in time with his eye.

Anakin clears his throat very pointedly from next to Maul.

Maul sneers with no real heat down at him before he turns to face Kenobi again, “I’m… sorry,” He finally spits out with a bodily shutter. _Ugh,_ how disgusting.

Kenobi’s brows furrow, leaving a rather unattractive wrinkle in his forehead, and Maul has to bite back a comment about his face getting stuck like that, but he makes no move to lower his saber. 

Anakin clears his throat again, but now his shrewd gaze is fixed on Obi-Wan. He raises his eyebrows expectantly. 

_Should nine year-olds be this demanding?_ Maul doesn't know too many nine year-olds, but he’s pretty sure none of them are little shit bags like Skywalker. 

Obi-Wan gapes at Anakin, dropping the saber to his side but not extinguishing it. He gestures wordlessly to Maul with an exasperated expression, but Anakin only raises his eyebrows further up his forehead. 

The two go back and forth in a wordless argument that only they can follow before Obi-Wan finally sighs deep through his nose and thumbs off his saber. 

Anakin, the smug bastard, looks immensely pleased.

“Apology accepted.” Kenobi bites out, looking like he means anything but. “And I,” He shoots another futile look at Anakin before shifting uncomfortably, “I apologize as well.” 

Anakin grins and grabs Maul’s hand again, “See, I told you! I told you he would apologize!” 

Maul smiles softly, “Yes, you were right,” He agrees quietly as he kneels down in front of Anakin, “But I think it’s time for me to leave now,” 

His heart clenches at the way Anakin’s face drops and the grip on his hand gets tighter.

“But… you apologized! You’re friends now, right? So you can come with us?” Tears well in Anakin’s eyes at the prospect of losing a new friend.

“It’s not that easy, little one,” Maul gives his hand a squeeze, “But this won’t be our last time seeing each other.”

Anakin sniffs, “Promise?” 

Maul slowly holds out his hand with his little finger sticking out towards Anakin, “Pinky promise.”

Anakin’s smile is wobbly more than anything, but he hooks his own pinky finger with Maul’s. “You better not make me break your finger,”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, little one.”

Maul rises to his feet and lets his gaze sweep over the Jedi and his squadron of clones. Kenobi nods once, short and sharp, and Maul returns it before turning and disappearing into the thick of the trees.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s tired voice is the only sound in the forest, “You have so much explaining to do.” 

“Okay, Obi-Wan.”

_“After,_ you catch up on your meditation.”

_“Obi-Wan!”_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are much appreciated! Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
